There are known in the prior art merchandising machines which are adapted selectively to deliver articles of merchandise such as candy, articles of pastry, bags of potato chips and the like to a customer. Respective sections of such machines are adapted to deliver articles of different size. For example, one section may be adapted to dispense bags of potato chips or the like and another section to dispense candy bars. Such machines generally are of the first-in first-out or FIFO type so that articles first loaded in the machine are first dispensed.
Auerbach et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,307 discloses a machine of the type described above. In the machine shown in the Auerbach et al patent, each section comprises a continuous chain of merchandise-supporting paddles or shelves, as well as an escrow member of triangular configuration located below and in front of the belt. One surface of the escrow member normally supports the article next to be dispensed behind a window through which it can be viewed by the customer. In operation of the machine, when a sum aggregating the purchase price of an article has been deposited in the machine and when a button corresponding to the section containing the desired article has been actuated, complicated linkages operate so as first to rotate the escrow member to a position at which the article supported thereon is delivered by gravity and then to step the chain to slide the next article from a shelf to the succeeding or following surface of the escrow member. While this machine operates in a generally satisfactory manner, it incorporates a number of defects.
Owing to the fact that the escrow member is first moved to deliver an article before the chain is stepped to replace the article on the escrow member, the vending cycle is somewhat longer than is desirable. Owing to the fact that the escrow member rotates to deliver its article before the chain is stepped, some clearance must be provided between the ends of the escrow member surfaces and the tips of the shelves. The machine is not as compact as is desirable. Since the machine relies on gravity entirely to deliver an article, a stuck package of chips or the like will not be dispensed. Further, as is pointed out hereinabove, respective sections of the machine may have to dispense articles of different size. In order to achieve this result, belts with different inter-shelf or inter-paddle facings must be provided for the different sections.
I have invented an improved delivery mechanism for a FIFO merchandising machine which overcomes the defects of machines of the prior art pointed out hereinabove. The operating mechanism of my system is appreciably simpler than are mechanisms of the prior art. My system is more compact than are delivery systems of the prior art. My machine makes provision for positively delivering a stuck package. The respective sections of my machine may readily be made to deliver articles of different size without extensive modification of the machine.